Paternité volée
by selene Magnus
Summary: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur de talent - je fais un petit emprunt pour le fun, car vu ce que je vais leur faire faire, JK Rowling aurait honte de mon cerveau pervers - Contient que des dialogues, que j'espère assez clairs pour comprendre les actions. Thème : Si le père de Harry n'était pas l'officiel? vous devinez à qui je pense, oui mais Comment?
1. Chapter 1

**Paternité volée**

- Sirius, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de ton aide

- Tout ce que tu veux vieux frère

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose… d'étrange… de choquant, même d'immoral

- Ça ne sera pas la première fois!

- Cette fois si, ça concerne Lily

- Expliques moi, tu m'intrigue

- J'aime énormément ma femme

- Je le sais ça

- Oui. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que nous avons des problèmes, dont nous n'avons parlé à personne

- Oh? Ne me dis pas… que tu as une maîtresse?

- Bien sûr que non!

- Et elle?

- Elle non plus! Arrêtes tes idioties et écoutes-moi!

- Ok ok

- Tu es le seul à qui j'oserais me confier jamais, c'est si… déshonorant

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur mon entière discrétion

- Oui, oui je sais, tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi. Écoutes… je… je ne pourrais jamais… donner d'enfant à ma femme

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Ça fait deux ans qu'on essaie. Alors j'ai consulté. C'est sans appel. Je suis stérile

- Oh mon dieu James!

- Je n'aurai jamais d'héritier, jamais

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi…

- Sauf si tu m'aides!

- Pardon? En quoi je pourrais changer ça? Existe-t-il un sort ou…

- Non! Non tu ne comprends pas!

- En effet, je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!

- J'ai besoin de toi! Pour faire ce dont je suis incapable

- Qu'est-ce… tu…tu déraisonnes! Tu deviens fou!

- Il n'y a aucun autre moyen Sirius! Aucun autre!

- Non… non…il doit en avoir un!

- J'ai tout tenté! Tous les remèdes, toutes les potions, tout! Il n'y a que cette solution! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider!

- Ça voudrait dire….que je devrais….avec…avec ta f… non, non c'est impossible

- Sirius, je ne te le demanderais pas s'il y avait un autre moyen! Mais je dois, tu m'entends, je dois avoir au moins un enfant! Mon honneur, ma réputation, mon héritage aussi, tout! Et Lily le veut tellement aussi! Ton amitié m'est si importante, nous avons tout fait ensemble, depuis nos 10 ans, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander une telle faveur! Si Lily met au monde ton fils, il sera comme le mien, je ne ferais aucune différence, parce que toi et moi, nous sommes pareils! Nos sommes identiques!

- Mais…mais Lily…est ta femme! Tu me demandes de coucher avec ta femme?

- Oui. Avec toi, je ne serais pas jaloux, avec toi je suis confiant, avec toi ce n'est pas un adultère

- James… je veux t'aider…mais là…

- Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça! Le seul!

- Demande à Rémus!

- Pour que le bébé soit sujet à sa maladie?

- Non bien sûr. Mais Lily est d'accord? Comment peut-elle être d'accord?

- Elle n'est pas au courant

- Quoi?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à lui avouer ma… faiblesse

- James!

- J'ai peur tu comprends? Peur qu'elle ne me voit plus comme un homme! Je suis plus bas qu'un homme! Je suis un déchet, je…

- Non! Arrête! Tu es un homme! Un homme génial! Tu es mon frère! Je veux pas que tu te rabaisse comme ça, tu n'en a pas le droit!...James! … c'est d'accord…c'est d'accord, je le ferai

- Sirius! Oh Sirius

- Mais après ça, on oubliera. Ok? On n'en reparlera jamais plus. L'enfant sera le tien, et puis c'est tout

- Merci. Merci mon frère


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous mes petits lecteurs - voici donc la suite: je sais, c'est trop court mais je dois ménager un minimum de suspens quand même!**

**merci à tous ceux qui osent donner leurs impressions**

* * *

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis James? Pour Lily?

- Je t'ai expliqué, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai réfléchi comment faire. Ce sera demain soir. Je lui fais boire depuis plusieurs jours une potion de fertilité, c'est le bon moment. J'ai bien observé son cycle, et demain sera le moment optimum. Si tout se passe bien, une fois suffira

- J'aimerais mieux oui. C'est dégueulasse ce qu'on va faire! Pour elle je veux dire!

- Tu vois une autre méthode?

- Si tu lui disais simplement?

- Tu es dingue! Jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer que je suis incomplet! Et puis elle ne voudra pas de ma solution

- Elle a le droit de refuser!

- Non! Elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle! C'est une née-moldue, rappelle-toi! J'ai découvert que chez eux, ce n'est pas infamant pour un couple de ne pas avoir d'enfant

- C'est vrai? Ils ne sont pas si idiots que ça les moldus

- Mais ici, moi, je serai la risée de tous! Et ma famille? Comment je leur expliquerais? Ils finiront par me renier! Je peux pas me le permettre! Déjà, il y a eu des conflits quand j'ai épousé Lily. Si je ne fais aucun héritier, ils vont la critiquer! L'accuser elle d'être stérile! Tu sais comment ils sont! Bon voilà comment on va faire, j'ai tout réfléchi: je lui ai donné l'habitude depuis un moment d'avoir des rapports dans le noir complet. Tu pourras ainsi te faire passer pour moi plus facilement

- Quand même! Toi et moi, on est différent! Rien que la voix déjà

- J'ai étudié un sort qui modifie la voix, et tu éviteras de trop parler. Faudra que tu te coupes les cheveux aussi

- Quoi?

- Ce ne sont que des cheveux Sirius! Je te les referais pousser si tu veux

- Pourquoi pas utiliser du polynectar? Parait que c'est le top cette potion!

- Tu sais en fabriquer toi?

- Ben non! J'ai jamais été fortiche en potion

- Moi non plus. Lily saurait elle, mais je me vois mal lui expliquer pourquoi j'en ai besoin

- Achetons là tout simplement!

- T'as une idée du prix? C'est à la limite de l'illégal

- Ok ok. Tu crois vraiment que quelques petits sorts suffiront?

- Oui. Ça plus le noir, je vois pas comment elle verrait la différence. Tu utiliseras mon parfum aussi

- D'accord. Donc demain?

- Oui. Je te donne la clé de la maison. Viens à 23h, je partirais un peu avant, pour ne pas te croiser et qu'elle ne nous voit pas tous les deux

- Très bien, je ferais comme tu le souhaites

- Merci ami

L************************************************* ************************************************** *********************S

- Tu es en retard, comme toujours

- Ferme-là connard! Ou je le fais pour toi

- Tu as beaucoup de chance que les insultes glissent sur moi, sinon tu serais déjà mort

- Laisse-moi rire! Depuis quand tu aurais suffisamment de courage pour ça, lâche de serpentard

- Il y est vrai que le courage, toi tu connais! Rappelles-moi? Quatre contre un, c'était bien ça?

- Tu méritais pas mieux que ça!

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! Tu as ta "contribution" j'espère? Je suis pas d'humeur très arrangeante aujourd'hui

- Tiens pourri! Prends et dégage

- Merci de tous tes efforts gracieux. Et la deuxième chose?

- Va te faire pendre!

- Tu sais bien que si tu ne me le dis pas de bonne grâce, je te l'arracherais par la force

- Cours toujours! Je n'espionnerais pas mes amis pour toi!

- Trop tard! Tu es déjà en train de le faire. Légilimens!

- Non…non… ne regarde pas…non

- Je vais me gêner! Eyh? C'était quoi ça?

- Non! Tu …n'as pas vu …ça?

- Oh si je l'ai vu, et j'en reviens pas… Potter impuissant, le délice!

- Fermes-la Salaud!

- Moi le Salaud? D'après ce que je viens de lire dans ta cervelle de mollusque, c'est vous qui êtes des salopards! Ce que vous avez prévu, c'est…

- Personne ne doit savoir! Personne!

- Il est sûr que la réputation de Mr le Grand Potter prendrait un sacré bleu

- Ne dis rien Rogue! Je ferais ce que tu voudras! Mais ne dis rien!

- Tu fais déjà ce que je veux! Tu es à mon entière merci!

- Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça?

- Cela pourrait être distrayant, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à rire. Vous avez l'intention de vous moquer d'elle!

- Non! Ce n'est pas contre elle!

- Comment pourrait-elle le prendre autrement? Vous allez vous servir d'elle, comme de… d'une traînée!

- Non! Elle ne doit rien savoir! Rien se douter! Et si tu vas lui raconter, jamais elle ne te croira!

- Ça c'est sûr et certain! La pauvre! Elle doit déjà se taper cette femmelette de Potter et maintenant toi! Quelle déchéance plus grande pouvait-il la frapper?

- C'est toujours mieux que toi, en tout cas!

- OOh! N'aurais-tu pas eu une véritable idée une seule fois dans ta vie Black?

- Quoi? Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle?

- J'accepte de me taire à une seule condition

- Forcément! Tu veux quoi? Toute ma fortune?

- L'argent! Comme si cela pouvait tout acheter!

- Tu crachais pas dessus tout à l'heure!

- J'ai des dépenses, qu'il faut bien combler d'une façon ou d'une autre par de l'argent. Et puisque tu en as beaucoup trop pour tes loisirs de simplet, et que je connais suffisamment de secrets honteux que tu veux qu'ils restent ignorés du grand public et surtout de ta chère et tendre famille si puissante, je trouve notre arrangement profitable à chacun d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas?

- Sale pourri!

- Tu te répètes Black, ça devient lassant

- Alors crache-le ton venin! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore de moi?

- Tu n'iras pas chez les Potter demain soir

- Quoi? En quoi ça t'intéresse?

- Mais tu laisseras ton cher ami croire le contraire

- Pourquoi?

- C'est moi qui irais

- Quoi? Tu es malade?

- Je vais prendre ta place demain soir, tu resteras caché ici

- Jamais! Jamais enfoiré!

- Je ne ferais rien de pire que ce que tu avais prévu de faire, alors ta crise de moralité est un peu dénuée de sens

- Mais… Lily?

- Je prendrais soin d'elle, tu as ma parole. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, je ne lui révèlerais rien. Je ne dirais pas un mot

- Tu ne pourras pas la tromper! Tu ne ressembles pas assez à James, sale crevette!

- Certes. Mais contrairement aux deux andouilles que vous êtes, moi, je sais préparer du polynectar. Et grâce à ta généreuse donation, j'ai de quoi acheter les ingrédients

- Salaud! Salaud!

* * *

**Oh c'est horrible! immoral! qu'est-ce que je fais pas faire à mon petit personn préféré! êtes-vous outrés?**

**Qui avait deviné avant la fin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci de chaque passage et message, voici une petite suite...**

* * *

- Oh Chéri, c'était… c'était magnifique, sensationnel…

- Tu veux dire mieux que d'habitude?

- Mais ce n'était pas comparable! Tu étais si… Oh James! Que s'est-il passé?

- Tu m'as inspirée mon amour

- Pourtant, même notre nuit de noce…

- Chut mon ange, profitons de ces instants merveilleux

- Oui, tu as raison

- Je t'aime tellement Lily. Je t'attendrais toute ma vie

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre, je suis déjà là!

- Oui; c'est vrai

- Tu es si bizarre ce soir James

- Ce n'est rien mon cœur

- Et puis tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça d'habitude!

- Alors c'est une erreur! Mais ce soir, je voulais être inoubliable. Et je veux te montrer combien tu es tout pour moi, je veux exaucer tous tes vœux

- C'est déjà fait. Cette nuit était féerique

- Je suis sûr que cette nuit nous apportera un cadeau précieux

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je t'ai aimé avec tant de dévotion ce soir, que Merlin ne peut pas ne pas nous donner un fruit

- Depuis quand tu parles avec tant d'emphase? Un fruit? Tu veux dire…un bébé?

- J'ai la faiblesse de le rêver, oui

- Nous avons essayé tant de fois! Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joies

- Cette fois cela marchera, fais moi confiance. Bonne nuit mon tendre amour

L************************************************* ************************************************** ********************S

- Sirius! Faut que je te parle! Viens par là

- Euh… tu m'en veux, c'est ça? Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais tu n'as pas voulu changer d'avis!

- Parce que j'aurais jamais cru que cela se passerait comme ça!

- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu

- Oui! Un peu trop bien d'ailleurs!

- Pardon?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui faire le grand jeu, t'es malade? Tu veux me la voler, c'est ça?

- Mais… mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Quel grand jeu?

- Tu devais la mettre enceinte, c'est tout! C'était l'affaire d'une demi-heure! Et toi, vas-y que je l'encourage à ces conneries de romantisme! Tu crois qu'elle l'était pas déjà assez?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

- Oh non pas grand-chose, pense-tu! Seulement maintenant elle veux que je sois tendre et romantique, que je lui fasse des massages d'une heure, et des … Pouah! Des caresses à tout bout d'champs! C'en est écœurant!

- Oh putain merde!

- T'es devenu maboul!

- Je…je voulais pas… passer, enfin te faire passer …pour un rustre

- C'est gagné vraiment! C'est gagné!

- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute

- Je sais pas comment je vais faire maintenant, tu as placé la barre très haute. Et elle, elle en profite. Elle me réclame des choses…que je ne sais pas faire! Mais elle croit que j'en suis capable! Et elle me fait la gueule tant que je refuse de renouveler l'exploit! C'est une impasse!

- Je suis désolé, au plus profond de moi…. J'ai si honte

- Mrrf, non, c'est ma faute. Je t'ai forcé et du coup, ça se retourne contre moi

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a marché?...pour…enfin tu sais?

- Ah? Et ben elle semble en être persuadée, mais rien n'est encore sûr, c'est trop tôt

- Forcément. Tu me diras?

- Évidemment! Et tu seras le parrain, je peux te l'assurer! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier!

- Attends de savoir James

- Oh, je suis confiant quand même. Pas toi?

- Je sais pas, je sais pas

* * *

**Il y a comme une petite impression que Sirius est dans ses petits souliers! et le Severus s'est déchaîné, je m'amuse comme une folle en tous cas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci de vos messages et commentaires! cette histoire intrigue et c'est très agréable pour le modeste auteur que je suis! Merci encore, je vous livre donc la suite aujourd'hui - Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!**

* * *

- Ça y est vieux frère! Cette fois c'est la bonne! Oh je t'adore! Tu me sauves la vie!

- Tu veux dire que… c'est confirmé?

- Oui! Je vais être père! Grâce à toi, grâce à toi

- Euh…j'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant

- Tu rigoles! Lily est aux anges! Tu sais, il y a quelques jours, j'ai presque cru qu'elle allait me quitter

- Mais pourquoi?

- Elle a cru que parce que je n'étais plus aussi tendre que "l'autre fois", je ne l'aimais plus. Elle était très malheureuse, un peu frustrée aussi. Mais dieu merci, tout ça c'est oublié! Elle est enceinte et complètement obnubilée par le bébé

- Ah oui le bébé

- Chose promise, chose due! Tu seras le parrain! J'ai réussi à convaincre Lily

- Elle ne voulait pas?

- Oh c'était pas contre toi, non, seulement elle voulait mettre "tu devineras jamais qui"

- J'ai peur justement!

- L'autre connard

- Mais je croyais qu'ils ne se parlaient plus?

- Elle voulait faire la paix avec lui à l'occasion du bébé! Tu sais c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les femmes: dès qu'elle sont enceintes, elles voient tout en rose! Comme si ce pourri de Rogue pourrait changer comme ça! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à la faire revenir sur terre, il était moins une!

- Oui, heureusement

- Qu'as-tu Sirius? On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'être parrain?

- Si, bien sûr que si! C'est juste que… je me dis… que maintenant, va peut-être falloir qu'on se calme, enfin qu'on devienne plus raisonnable

- Ah oui! Mais t'inquiète! Lily est assez raisonnable pour nous trois

- James

- Quoi?

- Je…je suis désolé

- De quoi?

- Je voulais pas faire ça…il m'a obligé

- De quoi tu parles Sirius? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Je t'ai trahis! Je peux plus garder ça pour moi! Je n'y arrive plus!

- Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines? Trahis? Allons bon! Ce n'est pas une trahison, puisque tu l'as fait pour m'aider, et que je te l'ai demandé! Alors cesses de t'en faire! Tu vois que je ne t'en veux pas

- Oh James; si tu savais! Si tu savais!

- Si je savais quoi? Sois tu racontes correctement, soit tu arrêtes de gémir pour rien!

- Il me tient! Jusqu'à la gorge!

- Qui? De qui tu parles? Te tenir quoi?

- Il…il a des informations sur moi…des choses…si compromettantes, si …si cela s'apprend, je suis mort, et c'est pas de l'exagération!

- Quelles informations?

- Je…je peux pas te le dire

- Ah bon? Tu as des secrets pour moi maintenant?

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop…trop grave…ma famille, dieu sait que j'en ai rien à foutre de leurs opinions… mais ça! Je peux pas…je peux pas t'en parler

- Sirius! Je t'ai confié ma disgrâce! Je t'en ai parlé, moi! Je t'ai fait confiance!

- Parce que tu étais obligé! Parce que tu avais besoin de mon aide! Sinon jamais tu ne m'en aurais parlé! Sois honnête!

- C'est vrai

- Et bien moi c'est pareil. Ce sont des infos très personnelles, que je ne peux absolument pas avouer, même à mon meilleur ami. À personne!

- Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un qui les connaît, ces infos, c'est bien ça?

- Oui. Pour mon plus grand malheur

- C'est qui?

- Toujours le même maudit

- Qui?

- L'autre! Cette plaie de l'humanité sorcière! Ce déchet gluant et graisseux!

- Quoi? Rogue? Comment il a su?

- Toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, celui-là! Tu aurais dû le laisser se faire mordre par Rémus ce jour-là! Ça ne lui a pas servi de leçon!

- Comment a-t-il fait Sirius? Pour découvrir un secret que tu caches si jalousement?

- Il l'a lu! Dans mon esprit!

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il est…

- Légilimens, oui! C'est un adepte de magie noire, s'il avait fallu une preuve, en voici une de plus

- Oh putain!

- Et tu te doutes bien qu'un salaud de son espèce ne se contente pas de se taire sans en retirer un avantage

- Il te fait du chantage?

- Ouais! Et impossible de s'en débarrasser, il devine tout!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il réclame?

- Au début c'était juste du fric, ça passait encore

- Mais maintenant c'est quoi?

- Il…je suis désolé, tu vas me détester!

- De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce que ce pourri t'a demandé?

- Il…il a lu dans ma tête, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Il a su!

- Su quoi? Sirius, arrête de couiner et racontes bon sang!

- Il a su pour toi…et Lily

- Ah génial! Mais qu'il en parle seulement et personne ne le croira maintenant! Ça passera pour de la médisance c'est tout

- Non tu comprends pas, c'est bien pire! Il a lu pour…notre plan…le remplacement que je devais faire…à ta place… cette nuit-là

- Saloperie! Merde de dragon! Mais personne ne le croira, surtout pas Lily, tu penses!

- Il ne s'est pas contenté de le savoir

- Ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Il m'a obligé…je savais pas comment faire pour l'en empêcher…il…il

- Il quoi? C'est énervant à la fin d'être obligé de te tirer chaque mot de la bouche!

- Il a pris ma place. C'est lui qui est allé chez toi ce soir-là. Pas moi

- De quoi? J'ai pas bien compris

- C'est lui qui a…avec Lily…c'est lui…c'est lui…le bébé…c'est pas moi

* * *

**Sirius a avoué! comment va réagir James à votre avis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour chacune des reviews laissées, et félicitation à adenoide qui a vu une piste intéressante, héhé, que l'imagination est une bête bien cruelle!**

**voici la suite, et un épisode bien tragique de la saga, mais interprétée à ma sauce**

* * *

- Pourquoi James? Je te jure que je ne dirais rien! Je préfèrerais mourir que de vous dénoncer!

- Il est capable de légilimancie, tu n'auras pas besoin de parler

- Non! La vérité ne peut être obtenu d'un gardien du secret que s'il décide de parler! La légilimancie ne sert à rien dans ce cas

- Jamais je ne vous trahirais!

- Je te crois Sirius

- Merci Lily. James?

- C'est par trop évident! Tout le monde sait que tu es mon meilleur ami, tout le monde va penser que tu seras le gardien. Surprenons-les! Choisissons un autre. Ainsi Sirius ne seras pas pourchassé et torturé pour lui faire avouer notre cachette

- En qui pourrions-nous avoir plus confiance qu'en Sirius?

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, en effet mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas peur de la torture!

- Je pense que c'est le mieux

- Ok, c'est toi qui vois. Alors prenez Rémus

- Je préfère Peter

- Peter? Pourquoi Peter?

- Personne ne le soupçonnera, j'en suis sûr. Toi et Rémus, vous serez des fausses pistes, et tout le monde tombera dans le panneau

- Je ne suis pas sûre James. Ne jouons pas avec le feu, c'est la vie de notre fils qui est en cause!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Tu crois que je risquerais la vie de mon fils unique adoré?

- Non bien sûr, mais j'ai peur

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais

- Ok, fais ce que tu penses être le mieux. Je vais coucher le bébé. Bonne soirée Sirius, sois prudent en rentrant

- Merci Lily. Bonne nuit à toi aussi

L************************************************* ************************************************** *********************S

- Bonsoir Potter. Ainsi vous croyiez pouvoir vous cacher de moi indéfinitivement?

- Non. Je savais bien que Pettigrew s'empresserait de nous dénoncer, pour avoir vos faveurs

- Vraiment? Tu le savais mon partisan?

- Peter est bien trop lâche pour tenir cinq minutes sous la douleur

- Il est surtout trop peureux pour oser s'opposer à ma puissance

- Je l'avais prévu

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait de lui votre gardien? Pourquoi être resté ici à m'attendre?

- Je sais ce que vous voulez! Je veux la même chose

- La même chose? On t'a mal renseigné Potter! Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon armée, tu t'es si souvent opposé à moi! Maintenant je vais me contenter de te réduire en bouillie, toi et ta maudite famille!

- Je connais la prophétie! Vous avez peur que mon fils soit votre futur bourreau

- Ah tu la connais! En effet, je ne peux laisser une telle menace grandir. Mais je peux me montrer magnanime. Si tu me livres l'enfant, je peux vous épargner toi et ton épouse. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant sang-mêlé! Et vous êtes, ne dirait-on pas dans la fleur de l'âge, vous en ferez bien d'autres

- D'accord. Tue le bébé mais épargne ma femme. Elle va essayer de s'y opposer mais épargnez-là, elle est innocente, elle ne vous menace pas

- Vraiment? N'est-elle pas une des plus assidus membres de l'Ordre qui me contredît depuis si longtemps?

- Après cette nuit, elle n'aura plus le cœur à combattre. Je vous demande juste cette faveur

- C'est étrange, tu es le second à me demander d'épargner cette sang de bourbe!

- Quoi? Qui d'autre?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Mais si cette femelle est si envoûtante, elle est dangereuse, peut-être que je devrais aussi l'éliminer

- Non! Juste le bébé: il est dans la pièce du haut, caché par la tapisserie brûlée

- Il est évident que tu aurais fait un bien piètre père, puisque tu abandonnes si vite ton propre fils

- Tuez-le lui qu'on en parle plus

- Parfait, puisque j'ai l'assentiment du père

L****************************Quelques minutes plus tard************************S

- Lily! Lily! Non! Non!

- Arrgh….

- Nooooon! Qu'avez-vous fait? Nous étions d'accord! Je vous ai laissé passer mais vous ne deviez pas la toucher! Pas elle! Nooon!

- Potttttter… Que…que m'a-t-elle fait?...comment…comment a-t-elle…réussi à me blesser?

- Espèce de monstre! Vous allez me le payer!

- Je…dois…partir, me régénérer…comprendre ce qu'elle m'a fait…

- Revenez! Revenez ici! Je vais vous achever, sale démon!

- J'ai encore assez de forces… pour te contrer vermiceau

- Argggh

- Imbécile! Comme si la survie de sa misérable sang de bourbe…pouvait compter…mais?... que?...non…non…ma puissance…mon corps…que m'arrive-t-il?...Arggg noooooooooooon

L************************************************* ************************************************** *****************S

- L'enfant a survécu! Vous devez nous aider à le protéger, si vraiment vous aimiez Lily!

- Oui, mais que personne ne sache…

- Personne n'en saura rien

- Où est-il? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui?

- Il est en sécurité désormais

- Comme l'était sa mère? Vous deviez la protéger! Je vous faisais confiance!

- James et Lily ont accordé leur confiance à la mauvaise personne

- Tout comme moi! J'aurais dû me charger de la cacher moi-même!

- Soyez lucide! Elle ne vous aurait jamais suivis

- Je l'aurais protégée, sauvée, jamais je l'aurais laissée se faire tuer!

- C'est certainement ce qu'a dû se dire James. Et ça n'a rien changé. Et vous aussi n'auriez rien pu faire! Cessez de vous le reprocher, vous nous aviez avertit, c'est déjà beaucoup

- Je veux voir l'enfant

- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand le fils de James Potter vous intéresse?

- C'est le m…fils de Lily, ça me suffit comme raison

- Il est caché. Et révéler ce secret pourrait être dangereux, vous en êtes conscient

* * *

**Ben voila c'est un peu court jeune homme! je voulais revisiter ce moment tragique, en inversant l'ordre de mort des Potter! eh oui la vengeance de James s'est malheureusement retournée contre lui. est-ce que le passage avec Voldemort est compréhensible? je ne voulais pas surchargé de textes mais si besoin, je rajouterais**


	6. Chapter 6

***************************************10 ans plus tard*******************************

- Il est arrogant, comme le sont tous les Potter!

- Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir Severus

- Je suis déçu! J'avais espéré qu'il ne ressemblerait pas à James Potter. Il a été élevé loin de lui, comment a-t-il pu prendre ses défauts?

- C'est normal qu'il ressemble à son père, vous ne croyez pas? C'est tellement évident, ne serait ce que physiquement, par exemple ses cheveux ou même sa myopie

_Severus se dit tout bas : oui, mon père aussi avait des lunettes_

- Vous êtes obligé d'être si cruel avec ce pauvre enfant?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui remettre les pieds sur terre! Vous êtes tous à le flatter et le glorifier inutilement! Comment deviendra-t-il responsable avec tant de niaiseries? Je ne participerais pas à vos tentatives pour en faire une mauviette!

- Severus! Un peu de compassion…

- Vous êtes tous à lui dire que son père était merveilleux, le Grand Héros! Vous lui travestissez la réalité!

- Tous les enfants ont besoin de rêves. Laissons-le se créer des modèles, ça ne pourra que l'encourager

- Un modèle? Potter était loin d'être un saint!

- Quand cesserez-vous votre jalousie puérile Severus? Haïr le père ne ramènera pas la mère, et humilier le fils ne vous vengera pas

- Je ne me venge pas sur lui!

- Alors c'est votre conception de l'éducation? Dieu merci que vous n'êtes pas un parent, vous auriez reproduit le schéma que vous a inculqué votre propre père, c'est bien ça?

- Comment osez-vous?

L************************************************* ************************************************** ********************S

- J'ai un fils

- Vraiment? Pourquoi n'en n'avoir jamais rien révélé?

- Il ignore qui je suis et c'est sûrement mieux

- Je ne pense pas que vivre loin de son père est mieux pour lui

- Je ne pouvais pas l'élever, je ne fréquentais pas des êtres… accueillants. Sa présence auprès de moi aurait conduit aussitôt à sa mort

- Peut-être à l'époque, oui, mais maintenant, il pourrait profiter de vous, ici en sécurité à Poudlard

- J'ai ma mission Minerva, je suis certain qu'elle me conduira à la tombe, tôt ou tard. Alors pourquoi lui faire subir encore une perte?

- J'ai le sentiment que votre résignation à ne pas l'élever est d'une autre origine

- Mon père me battait

- Vous avez caché ce traumatisme en vous trop longtemps Severus, en parler vous aurait…

- Albus a raison. Cette méchanceté que je répands sur les élèves est la preuve que je suis un monstre! Si je l'avais eu avec moi, j'aurais reproduit les atrocités que mon père m'avait faites. Parce qu'un monstre ne peut pas changer! Parce que la méchanceté est inscrite en moi, en chacun de mes gestes ou de mes paroles!

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Rien que se poser cette question, se remettre en cause ou envisager de changer est inconcevable dans l'esprit d'un monstre, ce qui n'est donc pas votre cas. Est-ce que vous l'aimez?

- J'aimais sa mère. Oui, elle je l'aimais. Mais lui? Je ne sais pas

- Vous le savez, mais ne voulez pas vous l'avouer


	7. Chapter 7

- Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir!

- Allons Severus, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes pris d'affection pour lui?

- C'est mon fils!

- Pardon?

- C'est mon fils, MON FILS! Et vous êtes en train de projeter sa mort! Comme ça, froidement!

- Impossible

- Si! J'ai… couché avec Lily… une fois

- Impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait…

- Voulu de moi? Oui, jamais en effet

- Par Merlin! Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Elle n'a jamais su que c'était moi

- Pardon?

- James Potter se croyait être remplacé par Sirius Black cette nuit-là, mais ce fut moi

- Mon dieu! Mais pour quelle utilité? Étaient-ils si amoraux tous les deux?

- Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient! Comment pouvez-vous en douter? Potter s'était découvert impuissant

- Vraiment?

- Non, techniquement juste stérile. Mais pour avoir un héritier, il n'a pas hésité à offrir sa femme à son débauché d'ami. Les voyez-vous toujours comme des adorables boutes en train?

- Severus! C'est ignoble! C'est un abus!

- Oui, comme un viol, dites le mot

- Presque oui. Et vous vous en êtes rendu coupable, tout comme eux!

- Je l'ai fait par amour pour elle, pas par égoïsme ou vanité comme les deux autres!

- Ça n'ôte rien au crime

- Pourtant… ce fut l'unique moment de bonheur de toute ma vie

- Les choses auraient pu être différentes, si vous me l'aviez dit plus tôt

- Moi je ne pouvais pas être différent

- Severus, quel autre choix nous reste-t-il?

- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils se faire charcuter! Si j'ai fait tous ces efforts, pris tous ces risques et tû tous mes sentiments, c'était pour le protéger! Pour qu'il vive, lui! Puisque je n'ai pû sauver sa mère, lui, je le sauverais! Même de vous! Contre vous s'il le faut! Si je dois l'enlever, et l'emmener à l'autre bout du monde, je le ferais!

- Croyez-vous que la distance arrêtera le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Nan, nan… il m'a déjà pris Lily…pas lui aussi…pas encore une fois… je le protégerais… de tout, de tout! Expecto patronum!


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Potter

Il est extrêmement difficile pour moi de vous écrire, pour de nombreuses raisons, qui tiennent en tout premier lieu à mon caractère que vous connaissez si plaisant, mais surtout solitaire à l'extrême. Il en a toujours été ainsi et cela m'a causé bien des tourments.

Mais m'entendre me plaindre ne sera pas pour vous une activité captivante, je n'en doute point un seul instant. Pour retenir votre attention, je me dois de vous révéler certaines informations, qui ne vous plairont guère, voire vous dégoûteront mais qui vous interrogeront assez pour que vous lisiez avec attention cette confession, puisque confession cette lettre est.

Mon sang n'a jamais parlé en vous, et cela est d'une grande miséricorde que Merlin vous a accordée. Je suis votre, le mot usuel vous rebuterait aussi vais-je utiliser un terme plus technique, je suis votre géniteur. Aussi impensable cela vous semble, ce n'est ni un mensonge ni un piège quelconque.

J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la nécessité de vous révéler ce secret que vous allez jugé infamant: ne valait-il pas mieux que vous l'ignorez? Que vous continuiez à me considérer comme votre ennemi? Vous pourrez brûler cette lettre, c'est le seul témoignage de cette réalité. Si elle vous semble insurmontable, brûlez-la, oubliez-la et reléguez-moi au fond de vos souvenirs, comme un passé heureusement résolu. Nul autre de vivant n'est au courant, je n'ai jamais aimé partager mes secrets.

J'ai au moins tenu à ce que vous receviez cette lettre à vos trente ans, parce que je pensais que vous asséner cette déplaisante affaire plus tôt aurait gêné votre construction de vous-même. Je n'oublie pas que cette guerre qui finira, que vous gagnerez, j'en suis persuadé, vu les efforts que Dumbledore et moi-même avons fournis pour cette issue favorable, cette guerre va vous laisser meurtri sans aucun doute, pleurant des amis certainement. Je voulais vous laisser vous construire dans la vie, ne plus vous voler votre temps et votre bonheur. Votre vie n'a été que luttes et il est juste qu'il en soit autrement aujourd'hui. Cette révélation aurait pu vous anéantir, aussi ais-je préféré m'en abstenir sur le moment. Pour moi, le temps n'est rien, je sais que je n'ai pas d'avenir après cette guerre. Si je ne péris pas dans les batailles, je serai exécuté ensuite, par l'un ou l'autre camp, cela m'indiffère. Je préfère penser à votre avenir. Quoi que vous imaginiez, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à vous, depuis votre naissance.

Je me suis montré ignoble avec vous particulièrement, les causes en sont cruelles. Séparé de vous, j'ai dû taire mes sentiments une fois de plus, pour votre sécurité. Vous n'ignorez pas quel fut mon passé criminel, et ses implications dangereuses. Votre destinée était déjà bien contraignante, j'ai souhaité vous préserver des rancunes et vengeances qui couraient autour de moi. Même si cela nous privait l'un de l'autre. Ce fut une erreur, en un sens, ou plutôt une tromperie de la part de Dumbledore. Je vous croyais à l'abri dans une famille aimante, ce fut le contraire. J'aurais voulu vous épargner cette enfance douloureuse, une enfance que j'ai partagée en mon temps et que je ne souhaitais à aucun enfant, encore moins le mien. Mais je n'ai eu aucune voix au chapitre, et j'en ai voulu à Albus de m'avoir caché cela. Mais le mal est fait, et j'ai pu constater que vous aviez malgré cela grandi avec du cœur et de l'espoir, qualités transmises par votre merveilleuse mère.

Parce que désormais, il me faut vous parler d'Elle. Je ne la méritais pas, il est certain. J'ai haï James Potter de me l'avoir arrachée, mais il avait eu raison. J'ai réussi en un mot à la faire souffrir plus que lui en six ans, et il était préférable pour elle qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, mais que cette réalité fut douloureuse. Ce fut l'époque la plus noire de ma vie. Cette noirceur ne m'a plus quitté ensuite, à l'image de ce tatouage maléfique. Je peux vous l'avouer, je l'ai aimé plus que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer, plus que ma vie et plus que la votre aussi, c'est vrai, même si cela est inhumain pour un père de le reconnaître.

Votre conception fut aussi une tromperie et si Lily l'avait su, elle m'aurait tué, et elle aurait eu raison. Ce n'est pas glorieux de ma part, et je m'en excuse auprès de vous, et d'elle quand la mort nous réunira, si j'arrive à l'apercevoir avant de rejoindre la terre des damnés. Il n'y eu aucune violence, rassurez-vous, je n'aurais jamais pu lever la main sur elle, mais il y eu maléfice trompeur: j'ai utilisé du polynectar, vous en comprendrez immédiatement l'usage. Ce n'est pas pour m'absoudre, rien ne le pourra, mais l'idée ne fut pas de moi. Lily était pour moi une étoile, une déesse inaccessible dont je me contentais d'observer la clarté, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel stratagème pour l'approcher si quelqu'un d'autre n'en avait eu le projet, je l'ai contrarié en le remplaçant. Est-il utile que je vous révèle le nom de ces coupables? Sans eux, vous n'existeriez pas et ma vie aurait été plus calme, et Elle serait parmi nous, j'ose le croire. Je pense qu'apprendre le même jour que je suis votre ascendant et que celui que vous idolâtrez en ce sens n'est rien de moins qu'une image déformée de la loyauté et de l'amour éternel vous serait très pénible.

Je voulais vous dire que j'ai regretté cette vie qui m'avait éloigné de toute notion de bonheur, et que je suis enfin soulagé de m'imaginer dans cet au-delà qui effraie tant mais que j'attends depuis 17 ans, depuis ce jour maudit où ma bêtise a condamné votre si gracieuse mère à la mort, et mon âme à la souffrance éternelle. Je n'ai tenu dans ce monde que pour la venger, à travers cette maudite prophétie, qui a transformé la seule lumière de ma vie en obscurité, et mon seul espoir de descendance en enfant soldat.

Que vous puissiez un jour, non me pardonner, mais me comprendre et réaliser que chaque parcelle de mon cœur vous appartenait à vous et votre mère, que chaque souffle qui s'est échappé de ma gorge depuis cette nuit fatale ne fut que pour lui rendre justice et vous assurer un avenir dégagé de toute crainte.

'

Votre père repentant à jamais

Severus Rogue

'

'

'

* * *

**C'est le terme de cette histoire, je sais qu'elle fut courte mais je l'espère plaisante à vos yeux. Merci de chacune de vos review**


	9. Chapter 9 épilogue

**EPILOGUE - Paternité volée**

**'**

- Ginnie chérie, j'ai réfléchis. Je veux qu'on appelle le petit Severus

- Quoi? Mais tu va pas bien toi en ce moment! Depuis que tu as reçu cette lettre, tu es complètement à l'ouest!

- Ça n'a rien à voir

- Vraiment? Pourquoi tu refuses de me la faire lire alors?

- Chérie… écoutes

- Je vois! Ça ne me regarde pas! Ce sont tes affaires privées!

- C'est comme un… héritage, c'est…

- Ouais garde tes petits secrets, je suis habituée

- Chérie, tu vas pas recommencer?

- Non, non, qu'importe! Je suis ta femme et la mère de tes fils, mais mon opinion n'a aucune importance, c'est bien ça?

- Bien sûr que non Ginnie! Tes opinions sont très importantes! Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de parler!

- C'est vrai, tu me laisses parler, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, ça revient au même!

- C'est faux et tu le sais!

- Ce que je vois, c'est que tu veux toujours tout décider! Pas question que je plie cette fois! Notre fils s'appellera Frédéric Arthus! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout!

- Chérie, j'y tiens beaucoup

- Moi aussi! Je t'ai laissé nommer le premier comme tu voulais: les prénoms de ton père et ton parrain, parce que cela comptait beaucoup pour toi, mais tu oublie que ce ne sont pas que tes fils! Ils sont aussi les miens! Moi aussi je voudrais choisir les prénoms de mes enfants! Et celui-là portera le nom de mon père et mon frère!

- Je n'ai rien contre, mais quand même…

- Tu voulais Albus aussi, c'est bien ça? Je veux bien accepter mais en troisième rang

- Je veux Severus, c'est important

- Ah oui? Et en quoi?

- Ginnie! Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié quand même?

- Je n'ai rien oublié! Seulement, il a beau avoir été du bon côté depuis le début, je n'oublie pas tout le mal qu'on a tous subi à cause de lui! Je crois sincèrement qu'il n'a pas fait "semblant" d'être cruel toutes ces années! Alors je donnerais pas à mon bébé le nom de cet affame personnage, quels que soient les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour notre cause! Mon frère aussi y a perdu la vie! Et lui, il n'avait jamais fait de mal aux autres!

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie, je suis désolé, tu as raison…

- Pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à ce type? Harry? Que tu parles de Sirius à tout bout de champs, je comprends. Tu devrais plutôt, si tu as besoin d'une autre figure rassurante, te souvenir de Rémus, je serai d'accord. Mais pourquoi toujours et encore Rogue?

- Je… je ne peux pas le dire

- Harry! Je suis ta femme! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance à moi…

- C'est pas une question de confiance! Je peux pas, c'est tout… c'est… j'ai peur

- Peur? Que je répète tes secrets?

- Non, peur que tu me rejettes!

- Chéri! Pourquoi je te rejetterais?

- Si tu savais…. Je vois bien ce que tu penses de lui, tu viens encore de le crier, combien il te dégoûte!

- Mais quel rapport avec toi?

- Vas-tu aussi me haïr?

- Jamais! Jamais je ne te haïrais Harry! Jamais!

- Même quand tu sauras…

- Même quand je saurais. Je ne te haïrais jamais Harry, jamais. Je suis ta femme! C'est pas pour la galerie que je t'ai épousé, mais parce que je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi Ginnie, et j'ai peur de te perdre

- C'est par des mensonges et des cachotteries que l'on perd les gens, regarde donc l'exemple de ton cher Rogue! Ne fais pas comme lui mon cœur, dis-moi ce qui t'angoisse

- Rogue…. cette lettre… elle est de lui

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi tu l'as reçu que maintenant? Ça fait 10 ans qu'il est mort! Et il y a quoi dessus qui te met dans un tel état?

- Je… il…

- Il quoi?

- Il…il est mon père

-'

- '

- Harry…ton père? C'est impossible!

- Il explique tout dedans

- Fais voir ça! Ton père! Et puis quoi encore?

- Tu comprends Ginnie…Tu vas pas me détester? Je suis le fils de Rogue! Et pas de James Potter!

- Chéri, je ne crois pas un traître mot de tout ça! Et puis quand bien même! Je te répète ce que je disais tout à l'heure: tu es mon mari et je t'aime pour qui tu es: Harry Potter ou Rogue ou qui que ce soit! Si ce pourri était ton père, et bien tu ne lui ressembles en rien et c'est la seule chose qui compte!

- Ce n'était pas un pourri! Tu n'as rien compris! Il aimait ma mère! Et moi aussi il m'aimait! Mais moi je l'ai haï! Je l'ai haï! J'ai même souhaité sa mort! J'ai même rêvé de le tuer moi-même! Et c'était mon père! Mon père!

- Arrêtes Harry! Il ne t'a jamais montré le moindre amour, au contraire!

- C'était pour me protéger! Tu ne réalises pas tout ce qu'il a dû vivre? Tout ce qu'il a souffert? Il ne pouvait rien me dire! Il m'entendait glorifier celui que je croyais mon père, celui qu'il détestait et il ne disait rien! J'étais devant lui et il ne disait rien! Et je le provoquais, me moquais de lui, et je le haïssais!Des années à rêver d'un père et il était devant moi! Et je ne voyais rien!

- Harry… c'est de sa faute, pas la tienne! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Lui si. C'était à lui de faire changer les choses. S'il ne t'avait pas agressé dès le début, s'il avait essayé d'être au moins correct avec toi, tout aurait été différent! C'est lui qui a choisi ce rôle, pas toi! Ce n'est pas à toi d'en souffrir encore!

- J'en ai tellement marre! Tous ces gens qui voulaient me protéger! Je ne voulais pas être protégé! Je voulais profiter d'eux, d'eux tous! Mes parents, mon parrain, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred et … Severus…mon père

- Harry, cesse de ressasser tout ça, je t'en supplie

- Est-ce que tu me comprends Ginnie? Est-ce que tu comprends?

- Oui chéri, mais je ne veux pas que tu te bloque pour ça. Tu dois continuer ta vie, notre vie. Tu dois penser aux enfants, il ont besoin de toi, en pleine santé et pas dépressif à cause du passé. Je promets de ne plus critiquer Rog… Severus, ok? Mais je t'en prie de cesser de t'en vouloir parce que rien n'est de ta faute. Il a souffert, je dis pas le contraire, mais on ne peut plus rien y changer maintenant. Viens contre moi et oublions tout ça, d'accord?

- Oui, mais c'est si compliqué, si cruel

- Je sais. Et Harry?

- Oui ma chérie?

- Je suis d'accord. Pour le prénom

- Merci mon cœur, je t'aime tellement

- Moi aussi chéri

'************************************************* ************************************************** ************'

**Plusieurs lecteurs demandaient la réaction de Harry, que je n'avais pas prévue à la base d'écrire, mais ne jamais dire jamais! c'est donc l'épilogue de cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas gâcher le précédent que je trouvais trop fort émotionnellement pour laisser une suite le gâcher. Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez?**


End file.
